User talk:ThomasandMollyfan23
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User:ThomstarSteamer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Goldenbear (Talk) 21:09, April 11, 2009 =Hey= Hi. Remember me? :Oh, yeah. On DeviantArt, where I'm known as MarzipanHomestar66 ThomasandMollyfan23 23:53, 15 April 2009 (UTC) talk hey ThomasandMollyfan23 I have seen your new fan fic and think its great but It looks a little like Sodormatchmakers fanfic just saying.Mays 14:45, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, but with some changes in the plotline. -ThomasandMollyfan23 16:27, 11 July 2009 (UTC) hey ThomasandMollyfan23 sorry i have not been able to look at your site but your new fan fic rocks. 18:20, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hey ThomasandMollyfan23 from Thomas and Molly's weding down the plot lines sound like there humans not engines.Mays 20:34, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Your fanfic It is great, but the engines sound like humans instead of engines. "jumped" and "walked" have been said, but the engines do not jump or walk. Damien the Hawk 23:54, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, and it is an inconsistency in my fan-fics. If the narrator or actions say "puffed", they're engines. Or if they say "held", they're humans. -ThomasandMollyfan23 00:45, 23 July 2009 (UTC) wondering hey ThomasandMollyfan, i have been wondering, my user name mays, sounds like May from you fanfic.Mays 14:54, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Season 13 Club NEWS As for our YouTube division of the Season 13 Club... I am transferring all of my Thomas material from my maddogmuttz channel to my new ZEM1993 channel. This will not be done for a few days, so please be patient while the videos are down. Thank you very much, ZEM talk to me! 19:12, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Season 13 Club NEWS update #1 OK, this is to let all of the Season 13 Club members know that I have my videos re-uploaded, plus some, on YouTube. You can check them out here: ZEM1993 on YouTube. Also, check out the latest merchandise and book news in my video! :D ZEM talk to me! 23:42, December 4, 2009 (UTC) BIG NEWS! I will be making Wooden Railway models of some of the Thomas users here. I will plan to get everyone done, but I have already figured the models of some. The users I am doing so far: Jacobmystic (me), BoCo, Bulldog180, Diesel 10 Fan, Golderbear, NOM, Petersamfan14, S.C.Ruffeyfan, Thomasfan & ZEM. If you want one come & talk to me on my talk page. Misty Island Rescue Hello Season 14 Club members! Time for some more news! If you haven't been around the Wiki in awhile, be sure to stop by the Misty Island Rescue article! Beware of spoilers! ;) ZEM talk to me! 07:08, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi im Duck & Lady Fan (Matt as everyone call me). Nice account. :) I see your a fan of Duck too. Nice. Im making a three part future movie series about my two favorite engines, Duck The Great Western Engine & Lady The Magic Engine. If you want more info on the series please vist my page under the name (Duck & Lady Fan) in the Season 14 Club Listings to check it out. If you want a copy of the series then please reply back to me. Plus I named my cat after Molly. ^^ Also Duckxoxo&xoxoLady also make a good pair. ^^ Season 14 Club - Season 14 News! Hello Season 14 Club members! I hadn't had anything significant to report in a while, but now we have an abundance of news! Here is what we've got: Misty Island Rescue has been released in the US. A Christmas DVD has been announced, Merry Winter Wish. Misty Island Rescue will be released in the UK and the television premiere of Season 14 on October 11th. Season 14 will premiere in the US in Mid-November. Ten Season 14 episodes have been announced so far, check out the Season 14 page for details. That's all for now. ZEM talk to me! 21:42, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Your anwser to your question about Ducks Magical Adventure: The Trilogy Part 1. :) Yes they all will expect for Diesel 10, Devious Diesel and Oliver (Oliver wont return until Part 2). :'( :) Duck & Lady Fan 01:36, October 4, 2010 (UTC) To find out about Oliver go click on this video link to the Preview Of Ducks Magical Adventure: The Trilogy Part 2 Preview I just made a few minuites ago. Enjoy. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mi93K-Fw9h4 Duck & Lady Fan 01:40, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ze355 Hi! It's ze355 from deviantart. just thought i'd drop by and say hi after seeing your page. is tornado finished yet? :Not yet. --Thomas is really useful, Molly is really cute! 03:38, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :ok EWS Railways 20:26, July 30, 2011 (UTC)